Glee - Klaine
by supergleek10
Summary: Starting from Season 1 Kurt and Blaine meet on their freshman year of high school, and from there they must learn to deal with new challenges they face together. Slight AU, MPREG. More details inside. Disclaimer - I don't own anything.
1. Meeting Blaine

**A few things that I'm changing with glee. **

**Kurt and Quinn are twins. Burt is there father. **

**Blaine and Rachel are twins. Rachel's dads are their fathers**

**They characters are freshman, not sophomore. **

**That's all I can think of for now**

***** September 1, 2010**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

Today is my second day of high school and so far this day is horrible, just like the first day. A bunch of jocks cornered me once I got out of my car and backed me into the dumpster. Some teacher walks past us and instead of him helping me out he asks one of the jocks, Finn, if he completed his homework. Ugg this really can't be happening. As they pick me up to throw me in the dumpster, I plead with them. "Please, this is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!"

"Wait." I hear from the jock that I think is Finn and the jocks put me down. I hand one my bag and take off my jacket. I hand my jacket over to the tall jock. "Okay." Then the jocks throw me into the dumpster. I hear my bag and jacket thrown onto the ground and I huff. It smells disgusting in hear and I want to throw up. As I try to get up hear here someone else's voice outside of the dumpster.

"Please don't do this." I hear a sweet, smooth voice plead with most likely the jock that just threw me into the dumpster. The voice cuts off and I feel someone fall on top of me.

"Ow!" I was not expecting a person to fall on top of me.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry!" The boy tries to pull himself up and away from me. He is able to quickly pull himself up and out of the dumpster. He then helps pull me out. "Again I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in there."

"Hey it's not your fault, it's the dumb jocks." I brush myself off and then hold my hand out to the boy. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"My name is Blaine Anderson - Berry."

"Well Blaine, thank you for helping me out of the dumpster."

"It was no problem, but again I'm so sorry for falling on you." He winces.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not hurt."

"Well let me help you get to your first class." He gives me this smile that makes me knee's weak.

As Blaine is walking me to my class I see a glee club audition sheet and I walk over to it with Blaine fallowing behind me. There is only one name on the paper, but that doesn't discourage me from righting down my name. When I'm done I'm surprised to see that Blaine takes the pen from me and writes him name down. "You sing?"

"Yup, I've been singing my whole life. My dads, sister, and I sit at the piano after dinner and sing together."

"Wow!" I say in amazement.

"Yea." Blaine gets this excited smile that spreads across his entire face. "How about the two of us hang out at the others house and prepare for the audition together?"

"That's great, we can do it at me house, my dad and sister will be out tonight so we won't be interrupted."

"Sounds perfect." We exchange phone numbers and we agree to meet at my house right after school.

**Review = Preview **


	2. The First Time

**This is a really short chapter**

***** September 1, 2010**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

Blaine comes over to my house and I lead him right down to my bed room. "So I was thinking about singing for my audition."

"Chicago great choice, do you mind singing it for me?"

I smile and go over to my docking station and hit play. I watch Blaine's reaction and I just see him looking at me in aww. The song finishes and Blaine starts clapping, so I take a bow.

"Ok now let me hear what you are auditioning with."

Blaine stands up and takes my phone off the docking station and puts his there instead. I hear the beginning of Something's Coming playing through the speakers.

Blaine starts singing I'm immediately am captivated by his silky, smooth voice. As soon as Blaine's done I'm giving him a standing up and clapping as loud as I can. "Blaine that was amazing! I loved it!"

"You really think so?" Blaine looks away, almost embarrassed.

"Absolutely." Blaine turns back to look at me and I feel a pull towards him.

"It's true you know. When I met you something felt different, which is crazy because I've only met you this morning, but I feel like something amazing is going to happen to us." Blaine sighs and sits down next to me on the bed. "I know its crazy."

I take Blaine's hand. "No its not crazy, but I feel it too." I look into his eyes and I'm immediately am sucked into his honey colored eyes. I surprise myself when I lean into Blaine and steal a kiss. I go to pull away, but Blaine grabs the back of my neck and deepens the kiss. We fall back onto my bed, and flips us over so that I'm underneath him. Blaine pulls back and starts kissing down my neck.

"Oh Blaine please more."

Blaine looks me in the eye. "Are you sure?"

I know that this answer is huge, because this will determine if I lose my V card.

"Yes I'm sure."

Blaine takes off my top.

**Review = Preview**


	3. The First Rehearsal

***** September 2, 2010**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I'm standing backstage and watching Blaine audition and he keeps glancing over at me and every time that our eyes meet a blush would take over my face. Blaine finishes without a flaw and Mr. Schuester thanks him and then calls my name. I take a deep breath and walk past Blaine without looking at him because if I do I won't be able to audition.

Through my audition I stare straight head so that I don't get distracted by Blaine because I can feel his eyes on me. Mr. Schuester thanks me and calls out someone by the name of Tina C. I walk over to Blaine and he places a kiss on my lips and takes my hand and we walk out of the auditorium as the beginning of I Kissed a Girl starts playing.

**Glee **

At the end of the school day Blaine comes and gets me from my last class and we walk over to the bullion board in the lobby in the school to see the glee club member list. That day after school we have our first rehearsal. We seem to be the last people to show up. There is a boy in a wheelchair, an asian girl dressed in mostly black, a big black girl, and a small petite girl that as soon Blaine sees her he lets go of my hand.

"Rachel I didn't know that you were joining glee club." Blaine seems nervous around the small sized girl.

"Blaine of course I joined the glee club, this is just another thing to give me a competitive edge." She flashes this giant smile that seems almost too big for her face, but it does work for her in a crazy kind of way. She seems to finally realize that I'm standing there. "Oh Blaine who is this?" She asks him and then turns towards me. "I'm Rachel Anderson-Berry, but my stage name will be Rachel Berry. This way it's not such a long name for when I'm a famous Broadway Star. I want them to be able to fit my name on the marquee." She says in one breath with that smile that doesn't leave her face.

"Ok guy why don't we all take a seat so we can get started." Mr. Schuester says.

"Blaine who was that?"

"I'm sorry about her, that's just my twin sister Rachel. She can be bit much." Blaine tries to apologize for her.

"Blaine its fine. I know what it's like I also have a twin sister, but she is the complete opposite of Rachel. My sister is Quinn Hummel."

"Wait Quinn Hummel, like head cheerleader Quinn? The Quinn thats dating Quarterback Finn Hudson?" Blaine tries not to scream.

"Yes, that Quinn." Blaine just stares at me with his jaw hanging open. "I know its not believe because popular Quinn can't ever be related to loser Kurt." I try to bit back the bitterness in my voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean that your amazing and so sweet. Quinn is just..." Blaine pauses trying to look for the right word.

"Nasty." Blaine winces.

"I was trying to say something nice about her."

"Don't worry she wasn't always this mean person. We used to be best friends, until middle school. She would pretend not to know me at school, but at home we are still best friends at home. Now though over this summer once she became a cheerio she ignores me even at home." Blaine takes my hand.

"I'm so sorry that happens to you." Blaine frowns and me and I just want to lean over and kiss it away.

"You don't have to be sorry about her. If you want to be sorry about something be sorry about your sister." A smile spreads across Blaine's face, and I copy his smile.

While we were talk Mr. Schuester was showing us the dance moves he wanted us to do to Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. "Ok everybody now its your turn to show me what you got. Also I would like Artie to take the lead on this one."

We all stand up and the pianist starts playing the song and we all try to dance just as Mr. Schuester had, but it just falls apart, with everyone tripping over each other. The song finishes when Artie rams into the wall and Rachel tell Mr. Schuester that we suck.

"Uh... it'll get there. We-we just need to keep rehearsing." Mr. Schuester tries to be positive.

"Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat to a boy in a wheelchair?" Rachel steps in.

"I think Mr. Schu is using irony to enhance the performance." Artie tries to stand up for himself, but Rachel won't have it.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" Then Rachel storms out of the choir room.

Blaine immediately turns to Artie. "I'm so sorry about her."

"Dude it's not your fault. I can handle her. You should ever apologize for something you didn't do or for someone else." That seems to ease Blaine.

"Thank you and I'll try to remember that the next time I have to apologize for her." Both him and Artie laugh.

**Review = Preview**


	4. Newbie and Competition

***** September 3, 2010**

**1. Thought of something else Kurt is already out of the closet **

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I am shocked when Blaine and I walk into glee club to see Finn Hudson sitting in a seat looking uncomfortable. "Good now that Kurt and Blaine are here I would like to introduce you all to the newest member of New Directions Finn Hudson." Mr. Schuester start clapping and Rachel starts clapping enthusiastically with that crazy smile. "So I thought that today we could try a new song without the dancing." A few people laugh. "How about you all line up onstage and just grab the sheet music from the piano. Finn and Rachel will be taking the solos."

I stand towards the end of the line in between Blaine and Rachel. The music starts and Finn looks lost while trying to sing. Rachel starts getting really into the song and runs her hands through my hair and I'm startled the only person to ever do that before was Blaine and Blaine will definitely be the only person to ever do that again.

Rachel starts dancing with Finn in front of Mercedes. "Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes breaks Finn and Rachel apart and starts yelling at Mr. Schuester. "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce. I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

Mr. Schuester remains calm. "Okay, look, Mercedes, it's just one song."

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good." I help Mr. Schuester out because I know that even though Rachel is crazy, this song is a major improvement from yesterdays Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat.

Mercedes turns to Finn. "Okay, you're good, white boy. I'll give you that, but you better bring it." Then she turns back to Mr. Schuester. "Let's run it again." He smiles.

"Alright lets do it. From the top." We start the song over and this time with no interruptions. At the end of practice we all gather around Mr. Schuester. "So next Saturday Carmel High's performing a showcase down in Akron. Now Carmel's going to be the team to beat at regionals. So ask your parents and have them sign this permission slip." Mr. Schuester passes out the papers. "Have a good weekend I will see you all next week."

**Glee**

***** September 11, 2010**

The next week passes by in a blur the only parts that stand out are the times that I spend with Blaine. We have quickly become best friends. I'm not sure if us being so close has anything to do with us having sex and acting like boyfriends, but I'm afraid to ask Blaine what we are.

It's Saturday and the entire glee club is sitting on the bus. Blaine and I are sharing a two seater in the back from everyone else. "Hey Blaine can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Blaine smiles at me.

"What are we?" I realize how bad that sounds. "I mean like are we boyfriends or just friends?" I rush out.

"Well I would like us to be boyfriends, but that is completely up to you and what you are comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable being boyfriends, but the hand holding and kissing, not the." I pause look around and lower my voice. "not the sex." I blush and look away.

"That's fine Kurt. We don't have to do that again until your ready." He smiles and I relax for the rest of the bus ride, content on just holding Blaine's hand.

**Glee **

When we get to Carmel High I'm no longer feeling so relaxed, but I don't have to wait long before the bell rings letting us know the show is starting. Blaine and I make our way into the auditorium hand-in-hand where I sit in between him and Quinn's boyfriend Finn. I still cannot believe that Finn has joined glee club, I'm not even sure Quinn knows about it. "Oh hey Kurt." Finn acknowledges me awkwardly, but I still give him a smile and say hello back.

"Hey, guys, so this is supposed to be our competition, but, uh, I honestly don't think that they've got the talent that we've got. Let's be a good audience. Give 'em some of the ol' Mckinley High respect." Just as Mr. Schuester stops talking the announcer introduces Vocal Adrenaline.

The good feeling from Mr. Schuester's speech leaves me as soon as Vocal Adrenaline appears onstage and it only grows worse as the song progresses. We all just sit there in silence as the rest of the auditorium goes wild with celebration of cheering Vocal Adrenaline on.

"Ok guys we will meet on the bus in ten minuets.

**Review = Preview**


	5. Glee Club

***** September 13, 2010**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

Blaine and I walk into glee club happy and ready to start rehearsing. We know that if there is any chance that we can come close to beating Vocal Adrenaline we will need to start practicing right away.

I lose my smile when I walk into glee club and see everyone else sitting in seats with worried expressions and Mr. Schuester looking sad. "Now that we are all here I have something to tell you all." Mr. Schuester goes into a speech about how he is leaving McKinley and I start to feel so sad, I mean the club may have not been much, but it was something and I was starting to like the other members.

"You're leaving us? When?" Artie asks the inventible.

"Well, I've given my two weeks' notice, but I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go." Mr. Schuester seems sad.

Mercedes speaks up next. "Is this 'cause those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder."

"This isn't fair Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." Rachel pleads with Mr. Schuester.

Finn speaks up next. "So does that mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore or ...?" We all turn to stare at Finn, everyone but me in disbelief that he would say that.

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being you teacher." Mr. Schuester tells us and then walks away.

**Glee **

The rest of the day Blaine is bummed out. When we get to my house I can't take it anymore, I don't like seeing him upset. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I just sad that the club is over. I can't believe it. I thought that this could have been something special. I just can't believe its over just like that." Blaine looks at me with a pout on his lips that I lean over kiss away the pout.

We are broken apart when Blaine's phone starting ringing. "It's Rachel I have to answer this." Blaine picks up the phone. "Hey Rachel, what's up?" ... "Ok I'll put you on speaker."

"Hi Kurt, I'm glad that I caught you two together. I wanted to let both of you know that I'm taking over glee club, so if you both want to continue being apart of the club I expect you to show up at our next rehearsal." With that we both here a click signaling that Rachel hung up on us. Blaine rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to complain.

I cut Blaine off "I think we were interrupted." I lean back in and we start making out again.

**Glee**

**September 14, 2010**

The next day after school, all of the glee club is in the auditorium except for Artie and Finn, but Finn not being here does not surprise me. Rachel quickly takes over and starts showing us this hard dances moves that none us know how to do them. When Rachel is done going through the dance she turns around. "Ok now everyone. 5,6,7,8" She looks at us waiting for us to starting dancing, but we all just stare at her. "Look you guys these steps are not hard. I've been doing them since preschool and so had Blaine." Everyone turns to stare at my boyfriend.

"Look Rachel just because the two of us have been going to dance lessons since we were born does not mean that every one else in the world was as well." Blaine tries to calm Rachel down, but she just rolls her eyes at him. So I decide to step in.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you."

"I know what I'm talking about." Rachel fights back. "I won my first dance competition when I was three months old."

Instead of fighting back I ignore her and start talking to Finn as I see him round the corner. "This is a closed rehearsal." Rachel turns around and we see Finn with a sweaty shit wheeling Artie towards us.

"Look I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit. I don't want to be that guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people."

"That was you?" Both Rachel and Blaine ask and I turn to look at him. Blaine mouths I'll explain later to me.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Now Blaine is looking at me and I mouth to him I'll explain later.

All Finn can say is "I know." He looks a little bit regretful, but not fully because he and I don't get along because of Quinn, she was most likely to have thought of the pee balloons. "Look, that isn't who I am and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing with you guys." I know that Quinn must not know about this because she would kill Finn for even thinking about this club because to Quinn the only thing that matters is being popular. "I used to think that this was, like the lamest thing on Earth, and maybe it is, but we're all here for the same reason 'cause we want to be good at something." We all look at each other and all silently agree to give Finn a real chance. "Artie." Finn starts talking and we all look back up at him in surprise. "You play the guitar, right? Think you could recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have pull there."

"All right." Finn starts to smile. Mercedes we need new costumes, a-and they have to be cool." I roll my eyes of course this is Finn tying to hold onto his popularity. "Can you do that?"

"Dame don't you see what I got on?" Mercedes jokes with him.

"Rachel, you can do choreography." They smile at each other.

"Tina, what are you good at?"

"I-I." Tina starts, but Finn cuts her off.

"We'll figure something out for you."

"And what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asks everyone completely forgetting about Blaine and I. I roll my eyes of course Finn would ignore me after all he is still dating my sister.

"I've got the music." Finn answers Mercedes.

**Glee**

**September 17, 2010**

Finally its Friday and after all week of coming to glee we finally have a number put together. "Don't Stop Belivin.'" We all get into costumes and start running the song. Finn and Rachel taking the lead with the rest of us taking the backup vocals and the jazz band providing the music.

When the song is over we hear clapping, and we all snap our heads up to see where the noise is coming from. "Good guys that was a nine. We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high B."

Finn asks what we are all thinking. "So does this mean your staying?"

"It would kill me to see you win nationals without me. From the top."

**Review = Preview**


	6. Dinner

**September 17, 2010**

** Kurt's P.O.V.**

Quinn, my dad Burt, and I are sitting at the dinner table having our annual Friday Family Dinner Night. "So how was school today?" Dad asks.

"It was great Mr. Schuester decided not to leave us, so he is going to stay and teach the glee club. I'm so glad because having Rachel in charge was going to drive me crazy." I tell my dad enthusiastically.

"That's great son, but who is Rachel?"

"Rachel is this annoy troll of a girl." Quinn cuts in.

"Quinn there is no reason for that, she's a nice girl, just a bit controlling."

"Oh please Kurt be real, she is a troll that is trying to steal my boyfriend."

"She is not trying to steal your boyfriend."

"How would you know it's not like you have a boyfriend." Quinn is giving me a condasending look.

"Quinn." My dad tries to cut in, but I decide to fight back, Quinn has been doing this to me since I've come out in middle school, which was when we stopped being friends.

"Quinn that's not true I have a boyfriend." Quinn gives me a look that says she doesn't believe me, which makes me even more frustrated.

"A boyfriend? When were you planning on telling me this Kurt?" My dad starts integrating me and I gulp. I'm not ready for this.

"Well..." I try to stall, but dad was not having it.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer." My dad stares me down and when I look over at her she still has that condasending look on her face.

"I was going to tell you when I was ready."

"I told daddy the minuet Finn asked me out on a date."

"Oh please don't play that, if it was now you wouldn't even think about dad in all this because all you care about is yourself." Quinn's face does not change and she just flips her hair.

"Kurt how did you meet him?" Dad just chooses it ignore us like most of the time.

"Well to tell you the truth." I look Quinn in the eyes and return her condescending smirk. "Blaine and I meet after Finn threw us both into the same dumpster."

"What!" Now dad is turning to Quinn and she no longer has that smirk on her face. "Quinn do you know anything about this?"

"How am I supposed to know that my boyfriend is throwing losers into the dumpsters?"

"I don't know, maybe its just like the time with the pee balloons?"

"Quinn?" My dad asks.

"I'm going to take that as my que to leave." I get up and start walking.

"Hey Kurt this conversation isn't over." I don't respond, but I know tonight I will be having a long conversation with him, and I'm not sure how to feel about it.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
